eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3951 (18 February 2010)
Synopsis Defying Carol, Billie goes to Bianca’s wedding. Ricky and the guests are waiting in the church, the choir starts singing - and in walks Carol. Billy stalls Bianca, Ricky and Carol talk. Carol’s sure Ricky is making a mistake and Bianca will cheat again. Bianca can’t wait any longer and walks up the aisle. As she reaches the altar Ricky and Carol emerge from the vestry. Bianca follows Carol outside and they argue. Carol pushes Bianca, who lands in the mud on a grave. Bianca insists she’s grown up now, loves Ricky and wouldn’t betray him. She’s sorry for what she did, but can’t change the past, and hopes Carol can forgive her. Bianca returns to the church and the ceremony begins. Carol and Billie walk in during Ricky’s vows. Ricky pauses and asks Bianca if he’s what she really wants. Bianca replies that he’s all she wants for the rest of her life and the couple are married. During the reception, Billie and Whitney kiss. Billie borrows Whitney’s house keys and looks at a gun he’s hidden in the under stairs cupboard. Back at the Vic, Bianca and Carol talk, and admit they both want a fresh start. The police release Janine; they don’t have enough evidence to hold her. She’s determined to prove her innocence. Janine can’t get into her flat and everyone’s already left for the wedding. Dot refuses to lend Janine money, so she sets off to the church on foot but misses the wedding. Later, Janine confronts Ian and Jack. They both deny framing her, but Jack offers her money to run. Janine realises that whoever planted the ring in her flat swopped their key for hers. She tries Jack and Ian’s doors, but the key fits neither. It does fit the door of the Vic. Janine challenges Phil, then Ronnie. Ronnie hits Janine, who falls backwards destroying the wedding cake. Janine realises Peggy is staring at her. Ronnie’s drinking, and Roxy decides she shouldn’t go to the wedding. Later, Roxy finds Ronnie examining the floor of the Vic, convinced there’s still a bloodstain. Roxy takes Ronnie upstairs to lie down. After talking to Stacey, Ronnie throws a pot of red paint at Archie’s poster. Bradley and Stacey get married in a simple, register office, ceremony with Jean and Max as witnesses. At the Vic, everyone toasts the couple. Becca sneaks upstairs to return Ronnie’s hairbrush. Stacey follows and Ronnie finds them. Emotional, Becca blurts out that Archie raped Stacey and the baby’s his. Ronnie tells Stacey that Archie was infertile, having had chemotherapy. Downstairs, Becca’s upset when Bradley reveals he and Stacey are getting a place of their own. Becca phones the police, telling them she has some information about a murder. Stacey tells Bradley that Archie’s not the baby’s father; she claims she doesn’t know who is, then glances at Ryan. After speaking to Hughes, Jack tells Bradley and Stacey the police are coming now, they know about Archie and the baby. Bradley’s got to run. Lucy tries to seduce Leon, but Leon’s pleased when Ian interrupts them. Phil overhears Lucy angrily threatening to tell Jane about the box Ian dug up –was there evidence in it? Shirley’s not convinced that Phil and Sonia are just friends, or that Phil’s really interested in her. She tells Phil she’s going to the police station to withdraw her alibi. Sonia decides to give her marriage another chance and returns home to Martin. Dot asks Dotty if she misses her parents. Feeling guilty, Dot finds Ian. Credits Main cast *Charlie Clements as Bradley *Lacey Turner as Stacey *Scott Maslen as Jack *Jake Wood as Max *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Samantha Womack as Ronnie *Rita Simons as Roxy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Devon Anderson as Billy *Shona McGarty as Whitney *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Simone James as Becca *Derek Martin as Charlie *Gillian Wright as Jean *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Laurie Brett as Jane *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Linda Henry as Shirley *Cheryl Fergison as Heather *Neil McDermott as Ryan *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Thomas Law as Peter *Sam Attwater as Leon *Emer Kenny as Zsa Zsa *Ricky Norwood as Fat Boy *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Cliff Parisi as Minty *Charlie G. Hawkins as Darren *Diane Parish as Denise *Don Gilet as Lucas *Tiana Benjamin as Chelsea *Belinda Owusa as Libby *David Proud as David *John Partridge as Christian *Nitin Ganatra as Masood *Nina Wadia as Zainab *Himesh Patel as Tamwar *Marc Elliott as Syed *Preeya Kalidas as Amira *James Forde as Liam *Maisie Smith as Tiffany *Devon Higgs as Morgan *Molly Conlin as Dotty *Madeline Duggan as Lauren *Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi *Jamie Borthwick as Jay *Charlie Jones as Ben *Alex Francis as Bobby *Michael-Joel David Stuart as Jordan Guest cast * Jamie Treacher as DC Hughes * Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden * Martin Wimbsuh as Vicar * Joyce Henderson as Registrar Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes One Number Only